Talk:Rock Icicle
And where do you suppose we'll find a name for this? I checked some of the Nintendo Power scans and they don't mention it at all. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) On the metroid database website, there was a guide for this Metroid 2 that named this fishlike creature Arrow. Unfortunatly, i cannot recall if the guide was official or not. (Latinlingo 22:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) So... Is there not one solution for this? Didn't someone mention a Prima guide? If so, try and look for a name. They're in the US 1 caverns. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Would someone respond already? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Start digging. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Finally, a response. I checked those already, hence the fact that I haven't had any results. At one point the first NP guide calls them "Gravitts" which is clearly a dumbassed mistake. Didn't you hint on the talks for SR388 and US 1 that you might be able to find a name, and that you had a Prima guide? (which i couldn't find anywhere) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, do you have the Prima guide (if it exists)? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Not for this game. Prima wasn't making guides back then. 00:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well then great. No way of a name for this thing. No instance of one name. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Has to be called something in the game's code, even if it's just random symbols. Aside from that, always a chance for a remake. And there is the Japanese media. 06:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No, Kejardon (SM hacker if you didn't know) says that there are no names. There isn't even "Metroid" apart from the title and something else. And I was just thinking about Japanese media. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a name! Dripper. Where? Metroid 2002, Metroid II, Speed Tricks, Slowdown. 02:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have a link? DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 02:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice try. Metroid2002 made the name up. Metroid2002 is the best source for sequence breaks, not names. And this went on the wrong talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, Dr. Pain 99, I do, but I just didn't want to have to put in a link because of the little blurry word thing. So just make the best of it. MG, shush. I currently have no way of contacting Nintendo. 23:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Shush? Look, there is a no fanname policy in effect. We couldn't use the name. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Call Nintendo, or email them, then. I can't. 01:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::They have customer service and thats about it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um, okay? I'll look. 02:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm no hacker, I can't find codes in games. Do you know anybody who can find codes? Get them to find the code for this unknown name creature. ::::There is a Metroid 2 editor but it is unfinished, you can't edit enemies. When it is done I hope it is as easy to use as SMILE. Hex60 14:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Look up, it has already been suggested to look in the code. Interviews and developer's websites are the only way you could find a name. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::HA. Then find an interview! 22:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::BOB is his name! bolevelently odd bouncer Omega cannon 13:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Bob is a placeholder. 18:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Our only option I suppose our only option will be to rename the article Gravitt (fish). It's not great, but it's, again our only option. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 17:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not a Metroid II player, but even I can tell the Gravitt and Bob are not even close enough to merit a rename. And why didn't you discuss this before? You know Bob has no official name, and renaming him is ''not our only option. If we can't find a godforsaken name for something, then it remains unnamed; don't make connections that are nonexistent. Why does this have to have name for you anyway? It never has and it never will have one; just leave it be. I'm motioning for rename back to ULF 2, primarily because this is not a Gravitt (not even a fish version). --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 18:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm reverting the move, primarily because no consensus was asked for a move that is dubious at best. There's no requirement for us to find names for the Unnamed articles even when the suggested name in question is in error. Until there is definite consensus for this move, the article should be left a ULF. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly, I agree that it should stay a ULF article. Naming it after a player guide mistake only makes things more confusing to the reader. Mr. Anon (talk) 19:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to see it named the nonsense file name from it's game's code and be given an unverified name tag. The only potential untapped source is Japanese guides and magazines. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 03:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :A nonsense file name wouldn't exactly be helpful to readers either. TheMG {talk/ } 03:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that it would not be helpful, but I don't feel that the Unidentified names are helpful either. They're just not informatively destructive, like fan names. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I feel like we shouldn't go for file names as an actual name, it may just be better to include the file name for informational purposes. Otherwise, adding a nonsensical file name is a pretty quick way to shove this into a corner; it won't actually help with organization, and at least keeping ULF2 on the unidentifieds' template may make it more visited by some of the more dedicated users. --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 18:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::No offense, but that idea makes mine look like the 3 Pt. System. I suppose we could have the filename on the page, however. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 20:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't understand what you are trying to say. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 21:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I said I don't like your idea of using the filename as the name, but I'd like it to be included in-article. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 22:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I've renamed this "Rock icicle". Yeah, it's not great and probably not the best. Revert if you so desire. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o''''''y'b'o''''''y'X''']](complaints/ ) 16:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC)